Jealousy
by Mistress of Potatoes
Summary: Hibiki was planning to marry karen lilica, but he met lucy and fell in love with her in first sight, the chapters ahead are like the oracion sies thingy, but rewritten.
1. 3 Months

**Jealously**

**Chapter one: 3 months**

"Leave blue pegasus in search of the 12 zodiac gate keys?", "Yup! I'll come back in 3 months or so!", "Are you sure Karen?", "Yup! You don't have anything to worry about hibiki!", Karen pulled her luggage behind her and waved her boyfriend a goodbye. "I'll miss her…", "You still haven't given the ring to her?" Ren said, hibiki took out a small case and opened it, inside it was a diamond wedding ring. "Well… I'll pick the right time." Hibiki said while closing the case.

**1 Month later**

In a restaurant there was a girl sitting by herself with a dog looking thing, "It's so boring plue…", "Pun…"Plue said in a bored tone. Lucy was using her magic to make a cup of water levitate, she put it down and paid the bill. She walked out of the restaurant, suddenly there was debris flying everywhere, lucy set up a invisible shield to protect herself from the debris. "THIEF!" Somebody from behind the walls yelled. Lucy saw a tall man dressed in black, lucy used her magic, gravitas. To slam him down on a wall, "Don't interfere girlie! Air magic, aerial shot!" Lucy made all the projectiles stop in mid air, "Try and shoot me, my magic, gravitas is like telekinesis. Shoot all you want, I can stop them.", "See how you handle this! Air magic, oxygen dome!" Suddenly all the oxygen around lucy started disappearing, lucy was coughing for air. But the dome cut off all sources of air. Then a guy with tanned skin ran in, "Air magic, undo!" The dome broke when he cast that spell. But lucy already passed out from the lack of oxygen.

"You ok?" Lucy felt like someone was shaking her, she slowly opened her eyes. She saw a guy with dark blonde hair shaking her. "Stop it, I'm awake." He stopped. "Hey…You're the trimens! I've read all about you in weekly sorcerer!", "You did?" Eve said, "Thanks for helping us catch that thief." Hibiki said, "Just wanted to help!", "Why not join our guild? You have what it takes!" Eve said, "Really?", "Yea!", "Ok! I'll join!". The four took a train back to blue pegasus, during the whole ride ren and eve were trying to flirt with her, and hibiki was just staring at her. "This place is awesome…", "Let's introduce you to master bob!" Eve said, he dragged her off the bar where master bob was serving members. "Hi.", "Is this a new member?", eve nodded. "Let me get the stamp for you dearie, wait right here." Master bob ducked under the bar and got a stamp with a ink pad on it. "Where would you like your mark?", "Here please." Lucy lifted up her leg and placed it on the chair and pointed at her lap. "Here you go! Have fun!" Master bob said while waving a hankie at her. She summoned plue to keep her company at the meantime. "Its so cute!", "Oh, you mean plue?", "He's the cutest thing I've ever seen!", a girl about her age, with brown long straight hair, she was wearing boots, a mini skirt and a tanktop with a jacket. Walked towards her table and hugged plue. "And you are?", "Oh, sorry, I'm yori!", "Lucy.", "Do like reading?", "Sure I do!".

While the two girls were having a conversation, the trimens were sitting just across the table where the girls were. Hibiki was staring at lucy like an idiot, "Oh no, I know that stare, karen's gonna be mad…" Eve said. Hibiki didn't hear a sound, he was too concentrated on lucy.

"Um… Lucy, I think someone's looking at you.", lucy turned her head and saw hibiki looking at her, he quickly turned his head. "I think he likes you lucy chan!", "Don't' be delusional.", "You need a place to stay?", "Yeah.", "You can stay at my place! You can too pluey luey!", "P-HUN!" Yori was strangling plue by hugging him too tight.

"Thanks for letting me stay yori!" Lucy said while unpacking her stuff, "I've always had this empty bedroom, it used to be my mom's, she left me.", "I'm sorry." Lucy immediately knew a way to cheer her up. "PLUE!" Yori was hugging (or strangling) plue again. "What's your magic lucy?", "Are you thirsty?", "Yeah, why?" Lucy used her magic to open the fridge and get a carton of milk a made it float towards her, she handed it to yori. "I can also do celestial magic!", "Cool!", "What about you?", "Doll magic, plush doll!" Yori was moving her hands around and the plush dog toy on the sofa was doing a tap dance. "Wow, I envy you!", "No need to envy! I like your powers too!" The two girls laughed, they stopped when they heard the doorbell ring, "I'll get it!", "Thanks lucy!" Lucy opened the door, nobody was there, but there was a box on the floor. Lucy picked up the small box and walked in. "What do you think yori?", 'Let's find out!" Yori snatched the box from lucy and opened it, "It's for you." Yori handed the box to lucy, inside was chocolates and a note. Lucy unfolded the note and read it out loud. "Roses are red violets are blue meet me tomorrow night at the park near the zoo at 7:00pm. Love your secret admirer.", "Oo, a secret admirer.", "I have a good idea who it is…", "Who?", "I'm not sure, but I'll find out tomorrow." When sat down on the couch, yori made "Doll magic, plush doll." 2 plush dolls, girl and boy started walking towards each other. "I'm your secret admirer!" Yori made her voice sound like a guy's, "Oh really?" She said in a girly voice this time. "Smooch! Smooch! Smooch!" Yori made the two dolls kiss on lucy's lap. "Ha ha, very funny." Lucy grabbed the two dolls by their shirts. Yori stopped controlling the dolls and they went back to motionless plushies. Lucy went to her room and lied herself down on the bed and fell asleep.

**Next morning**

Lucy's eyes were blinded in her sleep, she opened her eyes and saw yori up and about opening the curtains, "Wake up sleepy head! Time to go the guild!", lucy got up and stretched a while. Lucy changed when yori got out of the room. Lucy walked out of the room and took a seat next to yori at the dining table, yori made some scrambled eggs and ham. Lucy took a bite, "This is unbelievably good!", "I leanrt how to cook at the age of 7!" When the girls finished their breakfast, they walked to the guild together. Yori opened the doors of the guild and went in, lucy followed. "I'm going to do a job, coming lucy?", "Yup!" Yori ripped off a request from the request board and walked out of the doors. "You sure were brave to send lucy that note, if Karen finds out, you're screwed.", "I'll just keep it a secret.", "If the secret's done, you are.", "Don't worry ren.", "Ai yi yi.". Ren sighed.

**A few hours later**

"You seriously had to pick the job which includes slime?", "Well… It paid good…" Lucy and Yori were covered in slime. Yori looked at the clock, "OH SHIT! IT'S 6pm!" Yori pushed lucy into the bathroom and took her clothes off and pushed her in the shower and pulled her out. She picked the cutest set of clothes that lucy had and put them on her. All less than 10 minutes. "You work fast!", "Thank you! And now to get you to the park!" Lucy wiped the slime off her shoulder. "What about you?" Yoki stared at herself, she was covered in slime. "Be right back.". She came back later spic and span less than 10 minutes. "GO GO GO!" Yori grabbed lucy by the arm and ran to the park at high speed. "GO OUT THERE AND GET HIM!" Yori said while pushing lucy to the entrance to the park, lucy looked around and saw hibiki, "I knew it! It was him!" Lucy walked towards him and tapped him on the shoulder from behind. "Hi!", "Why did you call me out here? Don't you have a girlfriend?" The two of them took a seat. Hibiki took her hand and said, "Karen doesn't matter anymore, there's only you and me." Lucy was blushing in a shade of dark red, "I have to do something!" Yori said. "Doll magic, bench doll!" The bench hibiki and lucy were sitting on started to act like a bull. Hibiki grabbed lucy and jumped off. Yori made the one of the bench legs brush the ground like a bull did in bullfights, hibiki took his jacket off and waved it at the bull. "Bring it on." Behind his jacket was a metal pillar, yori made the bench run towards his jacket. Hibiki lifted the jacket and jumped away. When the stone bench hit the pillar it shattered. "You ok?", "Yeah.", "Why not we go to a safer place to discuss this.", "Agreed." They walked into a empty ice cream shop, they ordered a giant milkshake. "Giant milkshake." The waitress put the milkshake in the middle of the table. Lucy used her magic to make little drops of milkshake float in the air, she sucked them in. "This is what I like about my magic!" Hibiki sucked in a few drops from mid air. "Uh… Lucy, do you feel the same way I do about you?", "Say yes! Say yes!" Yori whispered from the air vent. "Y-Yes.", "If you do I can do this." Hibiki gave her a kiss on a cheek.", lucy was blushing again, in return lucy gave him a kiss on the lips. "B-Bye I have to go!" Hibiki said. When he left he was as red as tomato.

"How did it go?", "You should know, you were there.", "M-Me? I couldn't have! I- I was washing the um, um, thelaundry.", "Hm… Who manipulates everything except humans, YOU!", "Fine, I was there, how was the kiss?", "He was blushing so much he had to leave.", "That's rare, coming from a guy.", "Yeah.", "I'm feeling kinda sleepy now.", "Same here lucy.", "Good night yori.".

**Next morning**

Yori and lucy were sitting at a table playing with their magic, lucy was making drops of coffee float in mid air and yori made her doll shaped wallet walk around. "Hi." Lucy looked up and saw hibiki, she was so surprised she droped all the drops of coffee in mid air, it laned on her and yori. "Ew.", "Sorry.". "You ok?", "Yea, it's only a bit of coffee.", "I'll leave you two alone." Yori said while standing up.

From another the table the two other trimens saw hibiki and lucy chatting about something, "What's gonna happen when karen gets back?" Eve said, "I don't know." Ren said, A woman in a long dress and holdling a crystal ball walked to ren and eve. "What's wrong anna?", "K-Karen is coming back, I can see it." Just when ren was about to open his mouth to say something, the doors were open, behind the doors was karen. "I'm back hib-." Karen was stunned to see her boyfriend kissing with another girl, he broke apart when he saw karen. "Who is she?", ", hibiki stood up and walked to her, "I can explain." Before he could continue she slapped him on the face and shouted, "WE'RE THROUGH!" Karen ran out of the open guild doors. Lucy ran next hibiki, "You ok?", "Yeah.".

Karen ran as fast as she could, she stopped once she got tired. "He could he!" Karen clenching her hand into a fist, she did it so hard it bled. Karen's eyes was filled with rage and anger, she got out her keys (Gate keys) and walked back to the guild. "I need to go home and change, this coffee is making my clothes sticky.", "Wait, I'll get you the keys.", yori searched in her doll shaped wallet and gave lucy some keys on a key ring. "Thanks." Lucy walked out of the guild, when she was nearly home she ran into karen. "GATE OF THE LION, I OPEN THEE! LEO!", "Hi karen.", "KILL THAT GIRL!" Leo ran towards lucy and threw a few punches at her, she dodged all of them. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Lucy shouted while dodging leo's glowing fist. Lucy lifted up the shards of glass from a wall that leo slammed her through with her magic, "GRAVITY PROJECTILES!" A magic circle appeared in front of lucy and all the shards of glass flew towards leo, he lifted his arms up to protect his face from the shards of glass. The both of them were bloody and beaten, lucy kicked with all her strength at leo, but he caught her ankle and tightened his grip. Lucy's ankle broke, lucy gave a agonized cry. "G-Gate of the bull, I open thee taurus." Taurus popped out of a magic circle, "Are you ok?", "Just attack that guy in the tux.", "Leo?", "Taurus?" Taurus took out his axe and aimed at leo, he threw it, it missed. Leo sneaked up behind taurus and hit him hard. "MOO!" Lucy was leaning against a wall for support, "If I can't have him neither can you." Karen said, "Finish her off.", lucy lifted leo up in mid air and slammed him against a building wall. Karen ran out of magical power and leo dissapeared back to the spirit world. "I'LL FINISH YOU OFF MYSELF." Lucy was badly injured, she had a broken ankle, cuts from being slammed through building walls by leo, she was losing this fight, she could have handled leo, but she had no more strength to fight karen. Karen kicked and punched lucy, lucy dodged a few and got hit by a few. When karen realized lucy couldn't defend herself anymore, she took out a swiss army knife and put it near her throat. "Try and take hibiki again, cause you won't. Meet your end.".

Note: I would like to thank blabbermouth141 for giving me the idea and this is to be continued on chapter 2: Expellation


	2. Expellation

**Jealousy**

**Chapter 2: Expellation**

Hibiki was walking to yori's house to give lucy plue's key she left behind, hibiki stopped when he saw a blood trail, he followed it into a alley. He saw karen holding a knife over lucy's neck, she was holding the knife back, but she was slowly losing to power to do so. "LUCY!", "H-Hibiki?" Karen said in a surprised tone. Lucy was bleeding from her ankle due to the shards of bone piercing her skin, and from the cuts she got from being slammed through walls. Lucy was starting to lose conciousness, hibiki punched karen in the face. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TRYING TO DO?", karen was speechless. Hibiki lifted lucy up and ran back to the guild. Karen was kneeling on the ground with her hand on the spot where hibiki punched her.

Hibiki ran in the guild with lucy in his arms, yori, ren and eve all had the same questions in their head, "Who did this to her?".

Hibiki laid lucy down on one of the benches and yori ran upstairs to get the first aid kit. Yori knelt on the bench tending to lucy's wounds, she also was removing the shards of bone from her ankle at the same time. Yori wiping some sweat from her forehead once she was done, yori looked at hibiki, "What happened?"Yori asked hibiki, "I just saw karen about to kill her.". Lucy moaned, she slowly sat up. "You ok lucy chan?", everyone's heads turned and saw karen covered in blood walking in the guild doors. Master bob flew over to karen with a serious look on his face, he stopped in front of her. "Karen, you are expelled for bringing harm to your guild members.", "You have to be joking me! I didn't know what I was doing!", hibiki stood up and joined the conversation. "DIDN'T KNOW WHAT YOU WERE DOING? YOU WERE ABOUT TO KILL LUCY!" Lucy held his hand meaning stop, he sat back down. "Wha?" Karen stared at her stomach as her guild mark started to dissapear. "Karen, I made my point quite clear, you are expelled." Karen turned on her heel and walked out of the guild doors, when she went out of the guild tears started spilling from her eyes.

"You'd better go home and rest, lucy chan!", "What! I'm fine!", eve, ren, hibiki and yori stared at her. "FINE! I'll go!", "But you can't walk with that broken ankle!" Yori said while removing the surgical gloves from her hands. "Floating object!" The bench lucy and yori was sitting on started to float, it wasn't really steady. It dropped down. "Save your magic, you've wasted too much fighting. I'll carry you." Hibiki lifted her up and walked home with yori.

Yori opened the doors with the keys, hibiki walked in and put lucy down on the couch. "Thanks.", hibiki leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Get well soon.", "Thanks.", hibiki went out of the door and went back to the guild. "You should change, you're covered in blood and coffee." Yori said while removing her coffee stained tank top, "True, true." Lucy made her clothes float towards her and changed. Yori took a seat next to lucy and said, "What happened?", "I don't know. One second I'm walking home then karen attacks me.", "I think she's jealous, hibiki and her used to be in a relationship." Yori said while putting nail polish on her pinkie , "True… You know I feel kinda sad for her.", "WHAT!" Yori was so surpised she spilled her nail polish on the floor. "She tried to kill you, why in the world would you feel bad for her?", "I dunno, I just feel like that." Yori tossed her a spellbook, "If you get bored toy with some spells, that's how I entertain myself.", "Thanks.", "Have fun! I needa go to the guild to and do a job to pay the rent.", "Good luck!", "Thanks.".

Meanwhile in karen's apartment. "KYA!", "How dare you speak to me like that.", "But- But, I'm sorry!", leo appeared and aries went back to the spirit world, "Taking out your anger on aries about a petty breakup? You're pathetic.", "GET OUT!" Karen said while kicking leo out of her door. After he got kicked out he heard sobs. He walked out and went to yori's house, he went in the unlocked doors. Lucy heard someone open the doors and looked up from the spellbook, her expression turned from a surprised to an angry one. Lucy floated up into mid air in a standing position, then everything, including leo floated up into midair like a anti gravity zone. "STOP! STOP! I'M HERE TO TALK!" Lucy's eyes widened and everything that was in mid air went back to it's original places. "You did me quite a number last time.", he took a seat next to her, "I'm sorry.", "What do you want?", "Karen is a wreck now, she's taking her anger out on my friend, aries.", "It's not my problem, I don't know what to do, if I could help I would. I'm sorry." Leo stood up and walked out of the door. "I'm sorry for barging in.", "It's ok.".

Lucy felt kinda bad, she was causing all these problems for people. Lucy tried to forget about it, but she couldn't. "I'm back! I made 70,000 Jewel!", "Cool.". "Something wrong?" Yori said while putting her bag on the table. "Uh… Nothing.", "Fine.". Plue was dancing on the couch, "Hey lucy chan, I think plue wants to go out.", lucy got a pair of crutches and walked out of the door with plue. Lucy passed by the park and plue ran in it, "Plue! Where are you going?" Lucy went as fast as she could on her crutches. Then she saw plue sitting next to a blue cat on a cench, "Pun!", "Aye!", "Y-You can talk?" Lucy was so surprised she lost balance on her crutches, but someone caught her. "You ok?" Lucy looked behind her and saw a guy with pink hair, "Thanks.", he put lucy down on a bench. "What happened?", "I got into a bad fight.", "I see.", "You don't look too good!", "Why is the cat talking?", "That's happy! The talking and flying cat!", "Huh?" Happy sprouted some wings and floated in mid air, "Aye sir!", "Pun!" Plue danced on the bench. "I didn't get your name.", "Natsu Dragneel.", "Nice to meet you.". "OI! NATSU! WE STILL HAVE UNSETTLED FIGHTS!" Lucy saw a guy with black hair, "Why is he in his boxers?", "Because he's a idiot.", "I HEARD THAT!" The guy with black hair leapt at him and nearly hit lucy, he knocked him off the bech and started fighting. "You'd better not be fighting." Said a mix of a calm and angry voice, "N-No, we're having fun like best friends.", "Aye.", lucy looked behind her and saw a scarlet haired armoured woman. "You're erza scarlet!", "Yes I am, who are you?", "She's natsu's new girlfriend.", "SHE'S NOT!", "I'm lucy heartfilia of blue pegasus.", when erza heard blue pegasus she immediately remembered ichiya. "H-How can you live with ichiya like that everyday?", "If you can't get him off your back, get a magical restraining order, it does not allow the restrainee within 2 meters of the person.", "Thank you." Erza looked at lucy, she had bandages all over her and she saw how heavily wrapped her ankle was. "Are you ok?", "I'm fine.", "Those wounds, they look serious." Gray said with his fake smile removed, "It's ok, I'm fine.". "Looks like happy likes your dog thing." Everyone looked at the dog and the cat sitting chatting on the bench, lucy moaned when her ankle started to hurt again, "Crap! It's leaking!" The bandage was soaked in blood, it was leaking blood. "Let me help you." Natsu kneeled down and removed the bandage, his hand burst with flames, he put it near the cuts. Lucy wanted to scream, but she knew he was only helping her close the cuts. He stopped once he stopped the bleeding, "You feel better?", "Yea, thanks."Lucy wrapped the bandage around her ankle again, lucy tried to stand up. She was a bit wobbly at first, then she got her balance back. "I can stand!", lucy leapt at natsu and hugged him. "THANK YOU!", "Yhore *HUFF!* whelcome." Lucy let go and said, "I'm sorry.", "It's ok!", "We should go now plue!", lucy took a few steps and realized plue wasn't following. She looked back and saw plue and happy hugging each other. "Pun.", "Translation, I want to be with happy longer!", "But plu-", "It's ok, you can stay a while in our guild." Erza said, "But I really can't-", "Punnn…", "Translation, Pleaseee!", "Fine.".

Lucy follwed erza, natsu and gray. They arrived at the humungous guild, "This is your guild! It's humungous!", "It is." Natsu kicked open the giant guild doors and gestured lucy to go in. "Guild to the strongest mages…" Lucy felt someone patting her back. "Well, not exactly." Lucy turned around and saw a girl with blue hair and a bandana on. "I'm levy mcgarden!", "I'm lucy hearfilia." Levy saw the guild mark on her lap. "You're in blue pegasus?", 'Yeah.". "What's your magic?", "I'll show you! Look!" The two girls turned to the bar. "Anti gravity zone!" All the items on the bar started floating around, then mirajane started to float up. "IT'S THE MIRAJANE! I'M SORRY! UNDO!" Everything sank back to it's original place. "A newcomer?", "No, a guest.", mirajane looked behind lucy and saw happy and plue sitting on a table talking. "I'm sorry about that.", "It was kind of fun actually.", "Really?". "Phun…", "Translation, I'm sleepy…", "Time for you to go back to the spirit world, forced closure.", "I miss him already…", "It's only been a second…". "I have to go, bye everyone!" Lucy said while walking out of the doors, happy sprouted some wings and followed lucy out of the guild.

"I'm home." Lucy said while opening the doors to yori's apartment, "Y-You're standing!", "Some guys from fairy tail helped me out.", "I see.", "Someone's knocking on the window." Lucy walked over to the window and pulled the curtains aside and saw happy. She opened the windows and he flew in, "C-Cold." Happy said while losing his wings. "Aren't you supposed to be with natsu?", "I want to play with plue!", "HE'S SO CUTE!" Yori said while strangling him. "I chant *HUFF!* breathe!", "She's a animal lover." She let him go and he walked to lucy. "Can you summon plue?", "Fine, but go home when you two are done playing.", "I can't, I don't have the keys.", "Wake natsu up from the outside.", "He's a deep sleeper.", "You can definitely stay here happy!" Yori said. "Won't natsu get worried?", "No sir!", lucy and yori changed into her jammies, plue was hanging on the side of lucy's bed, "I'll help you!" Aye sprouted some wings and carried plue on to lucy's bed. "So cute!" Yori said while peeking through the door, "Aren't you sleeping in your bedroom tonight?", "I'll pull up the spare bed and acompany you!", "Thanks.". Lucy fell asleep imediately, plue happy and yori stayed up a while longer than lucy.

**In the morning**

Lucy rubbed her eyes and sat up, she saw yori hugging happy asleep and plue sleeping next to her thigh. Lucy gently pulled happy out of yori's hug, she gently shook him. "Wake up, it's time to go home to natsu!" Happy rubbed his eyes and yawned. Lucy put him down. "Can plue come too?", "Sure." Lucy shook him gently and he yawned and made a quiet pun. Lucy changed into her normal clothes and walked out of the door quietly being careful not to wake yori.

Lucy was walking towards fairy tail, happy was circling her from above while carrying plue. "We're here." Lucy said while opening the doors, she wasn't looking at the guild halls she was looking at the cat and the spirit. When she turned her head to look at the guild hall, they were engaged in a fight. There was a beer cup flying towards her, "Freeze frame." A magic circle appeared in front of her and the cup stopped right in front of her, there was drops of beer flying out of it, but is wasn't moving. The beer cup with the drops looked like a picture, "They're in a fight, it's better if you stay away.", before lucy could respond a guy with ginger colored hair blew backwards from a punch knocked her down. "Get off me!" Lucy said while struggling.", "Sorry." He got up and brushed some dust form his pants. "Lucy immediately remembered that hair, but she couldn't pin it down. "Do I know you?", "N-No." He jumped back into the fight, then gray came flying towards her this time. "Not this time!" She made him stop with her magic. "Lucy?", "I'm here to drop happy off, where's natsu?", "He's picking a fight with gajeel.", lucy looked at the two dragon slayers. Lucy waved her hand at of the two. "Gravity hold." Suddenly gajeel flew to a wall, pinned down by gravity. She made her way over with happy to the confused natsu and threw happy at him. "Thanks." Natsu said while hugging his best friend, "3,2,1." When lucy got to one a magic circle appeared on gajeel and he was put back on the ground. "HERE I COME SALAMANDER!".

Note: I know I haven't been uploading stuff lately, 1) cuz my computer is going bonkers

2)becuz I'm not in a good mood

3)school


End file.
